


Boun Natale

by LunaIssabella



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una fiesta por Navidad en Italia y la oportunidad de declararse.</p><p>Feliz Navidad, McQueen.</p><p>FrancescoxMcQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boun Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz casi Navidad!!
> 
> Este fic esta dedicado a mi hermosisima Beta Scarlatta O'Haran
> 
> Un Beso!

**Boun Natale**

Una maldición se escucha desde una de las habitaciones de la casa, la única persona en ella, aparte del dueño de la misma, no aparta la vista del televisor mientras come helado. Otra maldición es proferida y un hombre de tez pálida y corto cabello rubio sale de la habitación murmurando por lo bajo.

La otra persona suspira con pesadez, desvía sus ojos marrones de la pantalla del televisor hacia el rubio. Le ve pasear de un lado a otro entre los muebles, levantando cojines y maldiciendo todo lo existente.

—Eh, Ray, ¿se te perdió algo? —pregunta algo confundido por las acciones de su amigo.

El rubio alza la vista, los ojos azules cargados de sorpresa al verlo ahí, sorpresa que es reemplazada por desesperación.

—¿Has visto mi abrigo? Ya sabes, el rojo que me regalo Sally para mi cumpleaños —Ray se acerca.

El hombre en su sofá alza una ceja y ríe, Ray hace a un lado el casi ataque de pánico que le provoca ver como helado de menta mancha sus inmaculados muebles; su abrigo ahora es más importante que el hecho de que su mejor amigo arruine su mobiliario.

—¿Revisaste en la habitación de huéspedes? ¿O en la cocina? —los ojos marrones vuelven a la pantalla y la cuchara de helado aterriza en su boca una vez más.

Ray suspira, pasa una mano por su cabello y se deja caer en el sofá, toma varias respiraciones, se carga de paciencia y mira a su amigo.

—Mate, no es una broma —dice con voz seria—. Debo dejar mi maleta lista.

—¿Maleta? —Mate lo mira, abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y se pone en pie. Ray hace una mueca al ver las manchas de aceite que el overol de su amigo ha dejado en los cojines. _"Luego los man_ _d_ _as a limpiar, no pierdas la calma por eso"_ se dice a sí mismo, sonriendo con esfuerzo. — ¿A dónde vas?

—A Italia, la Federación automovilística de allá me invito a una fiesta de navidad —dice, se pone en pie nuevamente y acomoda su suéter; mira a su alrededor, como si su abrigo fuese a aparecer por arte de magia frente a él.

—¿Italia? ¿No te odian los italianos por haberle ganado al francesito?

Ray rueda los ojos pero sonríe ante el tonto comentario de su amigo. Se gira y, por detrás del sofá en el lugar exacto en que estaba Mate, ve la punta de la manga; se acerca y lo jala, aliviado.

El abrigo se lo había regalado Sally en su cumpleaños, una muestra de que no existan rencores entre ellos luego de su abrupta y agresiva ruptura. Una buena mujer la verdad, y ahora su mejor amiga.

—Es Francesco, y no. La invitación es precisamente como una muestra de que cualquier rencor por haber ganado ha quedado en el olvido.

—Eso quiere decir que verás al francesito —Mate sonríe ampliamente, deja el bote de helado en la mesa del centro y se levanta—. Debo ir a decirle de esto a Sally.

El comentario hace que Ray levante la vista de su preciado abrigo y alce una ceja.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sally con que me iré por unos días a Italia?

—Er, bueno verás —el hombre rasca su cuello y desacomoda su corto cabello castaño. Sólo a él se le ocurría abrir su bocota y dejar saber eso. Sally lo va a matar, de eso está más que seguro.

—Mate —el tono de voz de Ray no hace más que ponerlo nervioso.

—Pues… Sally y yo apostamos cuando tú y el francesito iban a… a declarase mutuamente su amor. Ella dijo que el él vendría segurito aquí a Radiador Spring para sorprenderte, ya sabes lo romántica que es. Yo en cambio le dije que tu irías y…

Ray hace un brusco ademan que silencia a Mate; le mira entre incrédulo y molesto.

—Mate, primero que nada, a mi NO me gusta Bernoulli, y yo no le gusto a él y segundo NO soy gay. ¿Qué diablos les hizo pensar a ustedes dos esa tontería? —Ray sacude la cabeza, aturdido. ¿Sus amigos de verdad pensaban que era gay? ¡Estaban locos!

Mate muerde sus labios y juega con sus dedos, ¿Cómo le explicará a su amigo lo que para todo el mundo es obvio menos para él? Incluso un idiota como él se había dado cuenta de algo tan notable.

Bernoulli y Ray se buscaban el uno al otro, como polillas que querían acercarse demasiado a la luz, siempre molestándose, siempre desafiándose; Sally y el habían llegado a la conclusión de que, si no eran amantes secretos, se confesarían sus sentimientos en algún momento.

Tal parece que la simple idea hace poner a su amigo verde del asco.

—No tengo tiempo que perder, debo terminar mi maleta e ir a dormir —Ray niega y va a su habitación sin esperar la respuesta o excusa de Mate.

Este simplemente lo mira con algo de tristeza por haberle hecho enojar, suspira y se deja caer en el sofá, ya sin ganas de seguir comiendo helado.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Ray entra en su habitación y va directo a la cama donde la maleta descansa, coloca su abrigo doblado y empaca un segundo par de guantes; por lo que sabía, Milán solía ser bastante frío en la época invernal y uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar un par de guantes extras.

Camina a su armario y busca su impermeable, su mente vuelve a hace unos minutos y las palabras de Mate.

Él enamorado de Francesco Bernoulli, que tontería.

Sus manos se detienen unos segundos, sus ojos azules perdidos en un punto inexistente, su mente sumergida en la imagen del italiano la última vez que se vieron.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rosa al pensar en la sonrisa coqueta del hombre, su piel tostada por el sol, el cabello negro y brillante, sus ojos olivas que parecían mirar en lo más profundo de su ser.

No lo dirá en voz alta, pero si está enamorado de Francesco, su corazón salta con tan solo pensar en su nombre, las "mariposas en el estómago" al verlo en televisión y el horrible monstruo de los celos cuando está con alguna modelo se lo deja más que claro.

Y no es que sea gay, para nada. Es sólo que hay algo en Francesco que le hace suspirar, su personalidad ególatra, el que le lleve la contraría siempre, el encanto italiano.

Toma su impermeable, se sienta en la cama y suspira; mira hacia la ventana y desordena su cabello.

Tal vez Mate tenga razón y, aunque le molesta el que él y Sally hayan hecho una apuesta, deba decirle a Francesco sobre sus sentimientos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ray suspira con irritación y rueda los ojos. El viaje a Milán había sido agotador y aburrido, y no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de los destinos turísticos del lugar.

Nada más llegar a su hotel lo que hizo fue comer y dormir; desde la noche anterior Francesco y los pensamientos de si confesarse o no, no salían de su mente, casi no había dormido imaginando las mil y una manera en la que el italiano lo rechazaría.

Y la fiesta es aburridísima.

Mira por debajo de sus pestañas a su alrededor, una copa de vino en su mano derecha y un plato con dulces en la otra, no quiere ni pensarlo pero muy en el fondo sabe que más que aburrido está molesto y triste por no encontrar a Francesco entre la multitud. Tenía la esperanza de, al menos, discutir con el italiano, pero al parecer ni de eso tendría oportunidad.

El frío que hace fuera lo desanima bastante en su idea repentina de escabullirse y pasear por la hermosa ciudad.

La música suave y el rico aroma a vino y comida no ayuda mucho con su estado de animo, la risa de los presentes logra el mismo efecto, deprimirlo más. Todos hablando entre ellos en italiano y él allí, recluido en una esquina, sin nadie con quien hablar; debió seguir su instinto y no aceptar la invitación, pero que todo un país lo odie no es algo con lo que el quiere cargar, gracias.

Además de su soledad, el hecho de pasar navidad en un país extraño contribuye a su tristeza.

Deja la copa en la mesa cercana y busca con la vista algún lugar donde sentarse a comer en paz, un lugar desde donde pueda ubicar al anfitrión para informarle de su partida una vez haya terminado. En su mente, es un buen plan.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle un poco de Panettone recién hecho? —dice una voz profunda y sensual, que reconoce de inmediato.

Pasa saliva y se gira, solo para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de piel tostada, cabello negro, corto y lustroso, ojos olivas y un magro cuerpo cubierto injustamente por un traje de tres piezas gris plomizo.

Francesco Bernoulli.

—Bernoulli —saluda, y debe darse palmadas en la espalda por lograr que su voz salga plana y sin mostrar su nerviosismo—. Creí no habías venido.

Francesco le regala una sonrisa devastadora y se apoya en la mesa.

—¿Me extrañaste McQueen? —su voz se vuelve sedosa, o eso intenta Francesco, cosa que solo provoca que se oiga más profunda. Ray traga, en el fondo de su mente resuena el pensamiento de cuanto desea ahogarse en ese candente acento italiano tan marcado.

—No te creas la gran cosa Bernoulli —Ray se gira hacia la mesa y toma su copa, pero Francesco la arrebata de sus manos y se toma lo que queda de un trago. —¡Hey! Eso era mio.

Francesco ríe y pasa un brazo por sus hombros pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Ray parpadea y lo mira molesto.

—Yo también te eche de menos McQueen, no sabes cuánto deseo volver a correr contra ti —al rubio le sorprenden sus palabras, ¿estaba bromeando no?

—Sí, seguro que estás deseoso por estar detrás de mí —Ray se deshace del brazo, cada idea y pensamiento de confesarse diluyendose en su repentina molestia.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —la risilla del hombre hace caer en cuenta al rubio el juego de palabras que había usado sin notarlo.

—¿Estás interesado? —contra ataca con una sonrisa de medio lado pero el ceño algo fruncido, cosa que deshace el efecto que quiere causar en sus palabras.

Francesco parpadea ante la evidente molestia y suspira.

—La verdad McQueen —extiende su mano y toma la del contrario—, es que no quiero pelear contigo, no esta noche al menos. Es víspera de navidad, ¿podemos hablar como dos hombres adultos civilizados por una vez en la vida?

Ray mira su mano entre la del italiano, el contraste de sus pieles, el calor que esta desprende, todo eso enciende su libido y le cuesta no flaquear en ese instante; alza la vista hacia Francesco –malditamente más alto que él– y asiente.

—Bien, esa es una buena idea.

El italiano sonríe y lo jala a otra mesa.

—Empecemos por esto, ¿quieres Panettone fresco?

–––––––––––––––––––––

Ray camina pisando fuerte y pateando la nieve con sus finos y caros zapatos negros Armani, no le importa arruinarlos, podría comprar unos nuevos si quiere. Está molesto, está muy, muy molesto, y celoso.

Francesco, a pocos pasos de él, no entiende a que se debe la actitud del norteamericano.

En un momento estaban muy bien disfrutando juntos de la fiesta, y al siguiente McQueen avisaba que se iba y salía hecho un bólido. Suspira algo irritado por la actitud infantil del hombre, jamás entendería al norteamericano y sus extrañas manías.

Ray se detiene frente a un enorme árbol de navidad en el medio de la plaza, las luces y decoraciones le atrapan y se ve incapaz de despegar su vista del imponente árbol. Siente a Francesco detenerse a su lado pero no lo mira.

Le avergüenza mucho admitir que está celoso.

Mientras ellos hablaban y disfrutaban de la deliciosa cocina italiana y su tercera copa de vino, una flamante mujer se había acercado a Francesco, ignorando su presencia, y sin más había plantado un beso en los labios del italiano frente a sus ojos.

El demonio de los celos había estallado en su pecho y con más fuerza de la necesaria había dejado la copa en la mesa para luego marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo; mejor evitar hacer una escena de celos que quedarse a ver el espectáculo no pedido.

Ahora, allí, con el viento frio golpeando su rostro y jugando con su cabello, se da cuenta en que tal vez fue una reacción demasiado estúpida e infantil.

—Es un árbol hermoso —susurra, no muy seguro de como iniciar la conversación.

Francesco le mira unos segundos y luego mira al árbol.

—Sí, lo es. En mi pueblo natal no teníamos dinero suficiente para decorar un árbol individual con tantas luces, así que todas las familias aportábamos un poco y se sembraba un árbol como este en enero para en diciembre decorarlo y que todos disfrutáramos de él.

Ray lo mira sorprendido, no solo por sus palabras sino también por la revelación de algo tan personal como eso.

—Eso suena muy bonito. Yo nunca tuve un árbol de navidad en casa —susurra con suavidad y baja la vista. Las luces de colores forman figuras graciosas en la nieve a sus pies, y eso parece más interesante ahora que el hombre parado a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

Ray suspira y frota sus brazos.

—A mi padre no le gustaban, y mi madre acataba todo lo que mi padre decía. Era como vivir en un campo militar —ríe suave—. Mi primera navidad verdadera fue en Radiador Spring con todos mis amigos. Y ahora estoy aquí, en un lugar que no conozco, pasando la navidad solo.

—Si quieres puedes pasarla conmigo —dice Francesco algo avergonzado.

Ray ríe y lo mira.

—Claro muy bonito, y luego me dirás "ti amo", como en las películas —bromea, y bajo su sonrisa oculta la punzada de dolor que sus propias palabras le provocan, que el saber que Francesco nunca le respondería le causa.

Francesco le mira serio, desliza un brazo por su cintura de pronto, jalándolo contra su cuerpo, y posa sus labios en los del rubio, quién le mira sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos de no hacer nada, Ray cierra sus ojos y pasa sus brazos por el cuello del más alto.

El beso es lento y suave, casi un roce de labios pero cargados de muchos sentimientos; pero tan rápido como inició se acaba.

Ambos se miran, sorprendidos y algo jadeantes. Francesco sonríe y besa la frente del rubio.

—Te amo Ray McQueen, como no tienes una idea.

—P… Pero la chica…

Francesco alza una ceja y ríe.

—Así que estabas celoso ¿eh? Si te deja tranquilo, no tengo nada que ver con ella.

—¿Nada de nada? —pregunta inseguro y molesto a la vez por su estúpida actitud.

—Nada de nada —y le vuelve a besar.

Ray suspira dentro del beso y se aferra a él; cuando lo terminan miran hacia el árbol, apoyados el uno en el otro.

—Francesco.

—Dime.

—Te amo.

El italiano sonríe y abraza más al rubio.

—McQueen.

—¿Hmm?

—Feliz Navidad.


End file.
